The Lightning Alchemist
by Wrathoflightning
Summary: The Lightning Alchemist, Logan Molniya,was officially shot in the shoulder, hospitalized, healed, and discharged.  But the real story is much more interesting.
1. Chapter 1

1

Be thou for the People

Officially, the man known as Logan Molniya was shot in the chest and shoulder, was hospitalized, healed, and discharged. But that doesn't make that interesting of a story, now does it? And if that was all that happened, then I probably wouldn't have bothered putting it down on paper. So, then, there must be something else, now shouldn't there?

The Lieutenant Colonel walked through the white hallways of Eastern Command. He opened the door to the office of Colonel Roy Mustang. As Logan walked into the office, Mustang looked up.

"What is it Colonel?" Roy asked.

"I just have some paperwork for you." said Logan, setting down a stack of papers on his desk.

"Why would an officer be sent to deliver paperwork?" Roy asked angrily.

"Oh you know just how much I love to torture you." Logan replied, smiling. He waved as he left the room, and closed the door.

Roy groaned. "Bastard."

Logan slowly walked back to his office, wondering why Mustang hated him so much. He surmised that it was because their alchemy was extremely similar. Roy could feel that someone was copying him. But he couldn't understand why that would bother him. Roy doesn't seem to be someone to be bothered by that kind of thing. Logan's title as a State Alchemist was "The Lightning Alchemist." He transmutes the sub-atomic particles in the air to create negative charge. The rest of the electrons in the air will try to find a positive source to neutralize the charge. This results in an electric discharge. Logan's gloves act as both an electric insulator, and an electric conductor. The gloves make sure that no electricity passes through his body, but also allows the electricity to run through the gloves. He harnesses the electricity, and by snapping his fingers, he transmutes the electricity, allowing him to shoot it at whatever target he wills.

Logan sighed. His Alchemy was still messy. He wished he could find a way to clean it up. Make it better, faster, and stronger. He didn't see any way how to, but then again, he hadn't exactly been keeping up-to-date on Alchemy. He stopped and looked up. He was at the front entrance to the headquarters.

"Hm. Wonder when that happened." Logan shrugged, pushed open the door, and walked out. As he walked out, he continued to consider his alchemy. He couldn't make the electricity go where he wanted without snapping his fingers. But then again, he couldn't create a negative charge without touching the transmutation circle on the back of his glove. Of course, he could pass electricity through someone else's body just by touching them. That was simple. If he could find a way to transmute the electricity without snapping his fingers, or without having to initially touch the transmutation circle on the back of his glove then-

"Stop!"

Logan looked up to see a man stealing a woman's purse. He watched the incredibly stupid man ran toward him, completely oblivious to Logan. He touched the index and middle fingers of his right hand to the back of his left glove and stepped in front of the robber. The man stopped abruptly and looked up at him. Logan smiled at him and touched his two fingers to the man's forehead. This resulted in the electricity from the discharge to pass into the man's body. It was a small amount of electricity, but it was just enough to stun him long enough to get the purse, and give it back to the woman.

"Thank you so much!" She said to him.

"Don't mention it," he said with a mock salute. "'Alchemists be thou for the people,' right?"

Logan walked through the hallways of the Eastern Command with his hands in his pockets. Now, somehow, his mind had drifted to the subject of human transmutation. For some reason, he never thought about it. He had always accepted the things that happened in his life, good or bad. Obviously, when his wife died he didn't shrug it off. He had been left alone to raise their son, Dylan. But he never considered human transmutation as an option. It always just seemed… wrong to him. After all, Equivalent Exchange was the basis of Alchemy, and what could be equal to that of a human soul?

He looked up and found himself in front of the door to his office. He turned the handle, pushed the door open, walked inside and closed it. He chuckled as he looked at the large stack of paperwork he had neglected over the years. He chuckled. Some of it has to be from a year ago at least. He sighed and sat in his chair. He chuckled again. If Roy saw any of this he'd be so pissed.

As Logan finished up his last piece of paperwork for the day (Which was actually about 10 minutes worth of work), he stood up, stretched, grabbed this long black coat and walked out the door to his office.

Walking out of Eastern Headquarters, he looked up at the sky and saw black and grey clouds rolling in from the west. Logan chuckled. There was very likely going to be a thunderstorm that evening. He had always enjoyed thunderstorms. They were what inspired his Alchemy. After all, if he could harness the power of lightning, he would be extremely powerful. Lightning can reach up to 30,000 degrees Celsius (54,000 degrees Ferinheight), and with that kind of power, he should be able to take down anyone… even the Führer…

He shouldn't think like that. Führer King Bradley had never been anything but just. But then again-

"Lieutenant Colonel Logan Molniya!" came a voice from behind him. Logan stopped and turned to face the unfamiliar voice. Standing there was a man who wore a long black coat, black boots and dark glasses over his eyes. His arm was stretched out in front of him, and in his hand, a pistol. Logan chuckled.

"You think it wise, boy? Pointing a weapon at a State Alchemist?" Logan questioned.

"I see no military here, and you are no god. Bullets _can_ kill you." The man replied. Logan chuckled.

"Do you know anything about lightning, boy?" Logan asked.

"Lightning is an electrical discharge when the bottom of a cloud becomes negatively charged." The man recited.

"Very good. So you must know that all lightning is electricity. And metals are very good conductors of electricity." Logan said, smirking.

"Yes. What's your point?" The man asked.

"Only that you are holding a very good conductor in your hand right now." Logan replied. The man's eyebrows shot up in surprise. He hadn't thought of that. "So may I ask why you have the audacity to stand before me with a piece of metal thinking that you could actually kill me with it?"

"You killed my family." The man stated, his hands shaking. "In Ishval. You killed them." Logan could see the tears streaming down his face, even from this distance. "My family is all that I had… and you slaughtered them."

Logan sighed and looked at the ground. After a moment, he looked back up at the man. "'Alchemists be thou for the People,' isn't that right?" Logan heard a loud sound and a piercing pain in his shoulder. He screamed in pain and fell backwards. Was he really going to let himself die here? What about his son. He couldn't allow him to become an orphan. Logan was stunned, either by the intense pain in his shoulder, or the fact that he knew he was going to die, and he watched as the man stepped into his field of vision and pointed the gun at his head. He took off his black glasses to reveal red irises.

"This is for my family… Military DOG!"

There was a loud sound, a flash of light, and then darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

2

Awakening

I opened my eyes to a dark room. Steam or smoke clouded the area. It was difficult to breathe. I looked around, again having difficulty. I saw a boy laying, curled up, on the ground. He was covering his face, for some reason. I recognize him… That's… That's Dylan! My son! Why is he covering his face like that? I moved closer to him, slowly. Why couldn't I move faster? I trudged over to my son. I reached out to him. In my view, I saw a blackish blob. I looked at it. I moved my hand, but the blob moved instead. Wait… is that _my _hand? I looked back at Dylan. He had sat up by now. He moved his hands from his face, and where his eyes should have been, were deep black pits; flowing dark, red blood. Oh, God. What has he done? The world faded once again. Then, darkness.

Logan awoke to a vast whiteness. He looked down at himself. He was back to normal. He sat in a white chair. He looked around.

"How did I get here?" he thought aloud.

"Ah, you've awakened." A voice came from nowhere. "You've been stubborn. Come in." A door opened on the other side of the room.

Logan arose from the chair, and crossed to the door. He walked through to a darkened room. It seemed pitch black coming in from the bright white room. After his eyes adjusted, he walked down the hallway into a vast ballroom-style room. As he walked, he turned and observed the room. The room was actually rather creepy. There was a balcony across the back wall, the side with the door. The entire room was black. There were three chandeliers hanging from the ceiling, which glowed with bright red light. The black, spiked pillars that held up the balcony were adorned with lamps which glowed with the same red light.

"Where am I?" Logan muttered.

"You are in my home." A man said, appearing on the balcony above. The man had long blonde hair, and a bear the same color. He wore a cold, stoic expression. He descended the steps that connected the floor to the balcony. "Dylan Molniya attempted a human transmutation with the intent to bring Logan Molniya back to life." He reached the bottom step and approached Logan. "You are the result. A homunculus."

"Homunculus?" He said. He had heard of them. "But aren't they supposed to lose their memories and such? I remember everything of my past. My son, Dylan. My wife-"

"Yes, you are indeed a special case." The man said. "For some reason, you are yet part human."

"Part… human?" Logan muttered in disbelief.

"Yes. I'm not quite sure of the cause. This annoys me." He said.

"Sorry you're disappointed." Logan replied. "Not much I can do about it."

"Yes, that's true." The man said. "But though you are human, you are still a homunculus, and therefore one of my children. You will refer to me as Father, and you will be known as Envy." The man walked back up the stairs onto the balcony. Logan then realized that a long pipe trailed after him. He figured it wouldn't be very advisable to ask about it. "Follow me." Father called behind him. Logan looked up and did as he was directed.

The man Logan knew as "Father" led him to a room with a throne that had a multitude of pipes connected to it. Father sat on the throne. Once he settled on the throne, Father snapped his fingers. After a minute or two, others began to show up. The first was a child. He had dark hair and bluish red eyes. The next was an older man with an eye patch. "Wait…" Logan started. "Führer?" He said to the man.

"That's right." Führer Bradley said, walking over to him. "My name's actually Wrath." He thrust his hand out toward Logan. "Nice to meet you again." Logan took his hand and shook it, just as another two arrived. One was short and extremely overweight man. The other was a taller, slim-figured woman. She was very beautiful.

Father stood up. "Hello, children. I would like you all to meet your new brother." He gestured to Logan. "This is Envy." Everyone averted their gaze to Logan momentarily. When Father spoke again, the others' gaze returned to him. Though Father's gaze was on Logan. "Envy, introduce yourself to the others." And he returned to his seat.

The fat man and skinny woman approached. The fat one held his finger in his mouth. The woman spoke first.

"I'm Lust. And this is Gluttony." Said the woman, gesturing to the fat man next to her, who groaned hungrily. After her introduction, she walked away, Gluttony trailing behind her. Logan watched them leave. Führer Bradley, or Wrath, waved to Logan and followed Lust and Gluttony. The only one left was the child, who was skulking in the shadows.

"And you?" Logan asked him.

"Pride." The child muttered, and disappeared.

"Well, he's talkative." Logan muttered.

"Yes, well, you'll have that among your siblings. Two of them weren't even here. Sloth and Greed. But that's not important. What's important is your role in everything. For now, I would like you to go back to the Eastern Command and resume your military duties. You will come here when I call for you."

"And how will I know when you do?" Logan asked.

Father chuckled. "You will know." He waved his hand. "Go now."

Logan passed out once again.

"Hey. Molniya. Wake up." Came a voice. It sounded familiar…

Logan sat bolt upright when a hand came across his head. The hand of one Colonel Roy Mustang. "Get up, Major, you obviously have a lot of work to do!" He was very angry.

Logan laughed aloud and glanced at his desk, seeing the familiar piles of paperwork. Was it all just a dream?

"Right away, sir. Sorry, sir." Logan apologized, got up, grabbed a pen, a large stack of papers and began working. After a minute or two, Mustang walked out the door. Logan stopped writing, and looked up. He sighed. That dream was so realistic. The Führer being a homunculus. And all those others…

But! He should probably be heading out. He wanted to see Dylan after that dream. He stood up and walked out of his office. Following the corridors he knew so well, he eventually he walked through the entrance to the headquarters. He walked the memorized path to his home. When he walked in the door, he gazed upon his son sitting at the dining room table, back to the door. He saw his son's head lift up.

"Is someone there?" He heard his son's voice call out. Why would he ask that? Why not turn around and see who it was? And all the lights were out. He walked around to the other side of the room and let his eyes focus on his son. On his face, where his eyes should have been, were two dark, black pits…


End file.
